Erkenntnis
by Abraxania
Summary: Mit Hilfe der Witchblade konnte Sara den Pfeil aus Nottinghams Brust ziehen, doch sein Leben schwebt noch immer in Gefahr. Wird sie ihn retten können? Alternative Fortsetzung zu Staffel 2 Consectatio. R
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Warum Sara ihm gefolgt war, konnte sie sich selbst nicht richtig erklären. Immerhin hatte er ihr ein Killerkommando auf den Hals gehetzt. Oder war es gar nicht er gewesen? Irgendwie hatte Sara im Gefühl, dass auch Kenneth Irons seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Verflucht, Sara, scholt sie sich selbst: Du hast Irons mit deinen eigenen Händen getötet! Wie sollte er da wohl ein Killerkommando auf Dich ansetzen?

Bei dem Gedanken an Irons stieg in Sara immer noch Zorn auf. Die Witchblade an ihrem Handgelenk begann zu pulsieren, während sie Gas gab und ihr Motorrad nach vorne schoss.

Die Witchblade… seit sie die Witchblade gefunden hatte, oder besser gesagt, die Witchblade sie, war ihr Leben nicht mehr das gleiche gewesen. Sara lachte unter dem runtergeklappten Visier rau auf. Nicht, dass ihr Leben vorher ein Spaziergang gewesen wäre.

Sara Pezzini war Polizistin in der New Yorker Mordkommission. Gewalt, Verbrechen und Leid waren Alltag für sie. Aber seit sie dieses Ding da an ihrem Handgelenkt trug waren Mythen, Dämonen, Schicksal und Übernatürliches dazugekommen. Eine Last an der die harte, nüchterne Sara beinahe gescheitert wäre.

Warum dann nicht also auch ein Kenneth Irons, den der Tod nicht davon abhielt, weiter seine Intrigen zu spinnen…

Als Ian Nottingham, Irons ehemaliger Diener und Killer, vor wenigen Augenblicken zu ihr gekommen war, um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten, war Sara perplex gewesen. Er kniete vor ihr, hielt ihre Hand, faselte etwas davon, dass er es nicht gewollt habe, dass er sie hätte beschützen wollen, dass der Wahnsinn und die Liebe, die er für sie empfand zu dieser schlimmen Tat verleitet habe und dass sie ihm wenn schon nicht verzeihen könne, vielleicht Verständnis entgegenbringen könne. Verständnis? Dafür, dass er sie töten lassen wollte? Dieser Nottingham war tatsächlich wahnsinnig.

Aber sie erinnerte sich an zu viele Situationen, in denen sie eben genau das gleiche getan hatte. Getötet, in Notwehr, in Verteidigung, aber bei vielen hatte sie es bereut, nachträglich im Geist nach anderen Auswegen gesucht und sie zu oft gefunden, um ihr Gewissen rein zu halten. „Ja" hatte sie ihm einfach geantwortet und hatte gesehen, wie sich sein Blick nur für wenige Augenblicke aufhellte, als hätte sie ihm die Absolution erteilt. Aber sie hatte noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen gesehen. Abschied, ein Abschied, der keine Rückkehr erlaubte.

Und jetzt raste sie auf ihrem Motorrad durch die New Yorker Straßen und folgte ihm. Nein, Nottingham, so einfach wirst du es nicht haben, du hast mir noch einige Fragen zu beantworten!

Sie ahnte wohin er verschwunden war, nachdem sie sich nur kurz von ihm abgewendet hatte. Verschwunden, wie immer, spurlos…

Ihr fielen nur wenige Killer ein, die Nottingham hätte beauftragen können, Killer die noch besser waren als er: Die Black Dragons.

Eine militärische Einheit, gezüchtet unter der perversen Aufsicht von Vorschlag Industries. Auch Nottingham war ein ehemaliges Mitglied dieser Gruppe. Sie hatte die Akte gelesen… Es waren Wahnsinnige, übermenschlich intelligente Killer, die keine Gnade kannten. Nottingham war ein Schoßhündchen dagegen…

Na, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Sie hatte einen Tipp bekommen, wo die Dragons sich aufhielten, in einer alten Lagerhalle am anderen Ende der Stadt. Sara kam dem Stahlbau näher und drosselte die Geschwindigkeit. Sie rollte mit ihrem Motorrad bis an das offen stehende Hallentor.

Ein absurder Blick bot sich ihr. Moebius, Anführer der Dragons und ein einziges schwarzes Muskelpaket, hiefte einen schweren Stein vom Boden. So groß und schwer, dass vor Anstrengung jeder Muskel einzeln erkennbar war und die Augen aus dem Gesicht grell hervortraten. Und dann sah sie Ian Nottingham.

Er lag auf dem Boden, die Augen geschlossen, Blut troff aus einer Wunde auf der linken Schläfe. Sie konnte nicht sehen ob er noch atmete. Verdammte Scheiße, Nottingham!

Hatte er versucht Moebius zu töten, um ihr Leben zu retten? Der Versuch musste scheitern, selbst für einen Profikiller wie Ian Nottingham. Moebius war zu wahnsinnig, um ihn besiegen zu können. Und jetzt erst begriff Sara, was Moebius mit dem riesigen Stein vorhatte. Er wollte ihn auf den am Boden liegenden Nottingham…

Sara gab Vollgas ohne nachzudenken. Das Vorderrad ihrer Maschine stieg in die Luft und sie raste auf Moebius zu. Sie sah echte Überraschung in seinem Gesicht, als sie ihn umfuhr und er rückwärts kippte und der schwere Stein auf ihn fiel und alle Knochen seines Oberkörpers brach.

Sara hielt an und riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und in genau diesem Moment erwachte die Witchblade zum Leben. Sie fühlte wie sich Handschuh und Schwert wie eine Panzerung um ihren Unterarm schlossen, ihre Sinne gewannen schlagartig das hundertfache an Schärfe.

Blitzschnell sah sie einen weiteren Dragon hervorspringen und auf sie schießen. Sie hielt die Witchblade vor sich und die Geschosse prallten wirkungslos von ihr ab. Sara rannte in seine Richtung, zog ihre Pistole und schoss. Die Kugel traf den Killer zwischen die Augen.

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und nach dem letzten verbleibenden Black Dragon Ausschau halten, als sie ein leises Stöhnen vor ihr auf dem Boden wahrnahm: Nottingham. Er lebte also noch.

Dieser kurze Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit hatte ausgereicht, dass der verbleibende Black Dragon die Armbrust gespannt und den Bolzen auf Sara abgeschossen hatte. Der Angriff kam so unerwartet, dass auch Sara ihn mit der Witchblade wohl kaum hätte abfangen können, wenn nicht in eben diesem Moment Ian Nottingham versucht hätte, sich aufzurichten. Der Bolzen traf ihn noch auf den Knien mitten durch das Herz.

Sara schoss.

Der Dragon starb wie sein Vorgänger durch eine Kugel in die Stirn. Sie fuhr herum und konnte gerade noch den leise in sich zusammensackenden Nottingham auffangen. Sie legte seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig auf den Boden. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit breitete sich unter ihm eine große Blutlache aus. Sara handelte fieberhaft.

Es war wie eine Eingebung, als sie den Pfeil mit der Faust umschloss. Die Witchblade veränderte sich. Sie wurde organisch und schlang sich um Saras Hand, den Bolzen und langte wie Tentakeln zu der Stelle, wo der Bolzen in Nottinghams Herz eingedrungen war. Sara riss den Bolzen heraus. Nottinghams Körper bäumte sich kurz dabei auf; wie ein leises Seufzen, sog er die Luft ein. Er atmete wieder.

Sara beugte sich prüfend über ihn, als er den Kopf wendete und schwach die Augen öffnete. „Sara" keuchte er leise und wurde wieder ohnmächtig.

Sara fühlte seinen Puls, das Herz schlug. Schwach aber regelmäßig. Sie riss die Stellen seines Shirts auf, in der das Loch noch von dem Bolzen zeugte. Die Wunde darunter hatte sich geschlossen. Aber die große Blutlache sagte ihr, wie viel Blut er verloren hatte.

Erschöpft ließ sich Sara neben Nottinghams bewusstlosem Körper nieder und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Sie wählte die Nummer ihres Partners. „Danny? Ich bin´s Sara. Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

„Was soll das heißen, ich soll ihn zu dir bringen? Der gehört ins Krankenhaus!" Danny blickte Sara entsetzt an.

Sara selbst gefiel die Vorstellung nicht besonders gut, Ian Nottingham in ihre Wohnung zu schleppen, selbst im bewusstlosen Zustand. Aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Ins Krankenhaus konnte er nicht: wie sollte den Ärzten erklärt werden, dass das Opfer einer Schießerei zwar viel Blut verloren hatte, aber keine Wunde, woraus das Blut hätte stammen können. Das würde nur unnötige Fragen aufwerfen. Auch die Frage, was Sara an diesem Tag dort getrieben hatte. Alles Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten wollte.

Ihn hier liegen lassen? Das brachte Sara selbst bei einem wie Nottingham nicht übers Herz.

Sara seufzte: „ Er ist doch gerade lammfromm, Danny."

„Ja, lammfromm… wie ein Wolf im Schafspelz." entgegnete ihr Partner. Sara warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu und deutete auf Nottinghams Körper: „ Soll ich ihn mit dem Motorrad mitnehmen?"

„Pezz, du bist stur, leichtsinnig und einfach krank im Hirn!" sagte Danny, während er mit anpackte Nottingham auf die Rückbank des Autos zu schaffen, mit dem er gekommen war.

„Alles Eigenschaften die mich zu einer guten Polizistin machen." grinste Sara ihm entgegen.

Als sie bei ihrem Apartment angekommen waren, fluchte Sara innerlich darüber, dass sie im obersten Stock einer alten Fabrik wohnte. Warum musste dieser Mann so groß sein und so muskelbepackt und so schwer…

„Ein bisschen Mithilfe wäre nicht schlecht, Nottingham." raunzte sie den Bewusstlosen an.

Danny grinste: „Das werden interessante Tage für Dich, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer mir mehr leid tun sollte, Du oder dieser Typ hier."

„Danke für die Blumen, Partner." Gab Sara zurück.

„Gerne, Pezz. Die paar Tage Urlaub werden für uns alle eine Erholung sein." feixte dieser weiter. Sara warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, musste aber innerlich über seine Kommentare lachen. Sie schloss ihre Tür auf.

„So, wo soll der Prachtbursche hin?" Danny keuchte wie sie unter seiner leblosen Last. „In mein Bett." dirigierte Sara.

„Also, Pezz!" rief Danny in gespielter Empörung. Sara sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: „Mein Schlafzimmer, lieber Danny, kann ich wenigstens von außen abschließen."

Mit einer letzten Anstrengung wuchteten sie ihn aufs Bett. Wie hilflos er war, der sonst so starke, unberechenbare Ian Nottingham.

„Sei anständig, Pezz. Und versprüh nicht alles Gift schon in den ersten Tagen. Du hast über eine Woche Urlaub."

Damit verabschiedete sich Danny von seiner Partnerin.

Sara schloss kopfschüttelnd hinter ihm die Tür. Sie hatte keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Zumindest was seinen Zynismus anbetraf.

Nun denn, mal schauen, was ihr neuer Untermieter so trieb. Sara ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Nottingham lag nach wie vor in seinem zerissenen, grauen Shirt in der Position, wie sie ihn abgelegt hatten auf ihrem Bett. In seinem **dreckigen**, zerissenen, grauen Shirt, wie ihr auffiel.

Sara trat an die Bettseite. Kurz entschlossen bückte sie sich und riss das eh schon ruinierte und blutverschmierte Shirt weiter auf und zog es unter seinem Körper weg. Mit einem Nasenrümpfen warf sie es in die nächstbeste Ecke. Was sie sah, überraschte sie nicht. Ein sehniger und muskulöser Oberkörper mit breiten Schultern zeigte sich vor ihr. Narben waren quer darüber verteilt.

„Schon viel gekämpft, Nottingham, was?" sagte sie laut. Er antwortete nicht.

Sie zog ihm noch die Schuhe aus, griff sich Kopfkissen und Decke und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, um sich auf der Couch einzurichten, als Ian Nottingham leicht stöhnte und sie eine feine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen entdeckte.

Sara seufzte. Sie sah sich im Raum um, sie hatte nur eine Decke. Sie war Besuch nicht gewöhnt.

Als sie ihn mit ihrer Decke zudeckte, kam sie an seine Stirn, sie war glühend heiß. Fieber! Auch das noch! „Mit dir kann aber auch nichts einfach sein, hmm?"

Sara war genervt. Sie hatte bisher nie etwas für Krankenpflege übrig gehabt, geschweige denn auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon. Allerdings begann doch Sorge ihren Unmut zu überwiegen. Sie zog die Decke noch ein Stück höher über seine Schultern, das Frösteln auf seiner Haut ließ kaum nach. „ Hey, aber das Kissen behalte ich, ok?"

Sie zog einen Stuhl ran, setzte sich frustriert darauf, legte die Füße auf die Bettkante und verschränkte die Arme über dem Kissen. Das konnte eine lange Nacht werden.

Sie wollte ein wenig aufpassen, sollte das Fieber steigen, konnte sie immer noch einen Arzt rufen. Ein toter Nottingham in ihrer Wohnung war das, was sie am allerwenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Und außerdem… grinste sie innerlich, schade um den Körper der da vor ihr lag. Sie betrachtete ihn noch mal genauer. Ein paar seiner dunklen Locken hatten sich aus dem straff nach hinten gebundenen Pferdeschwanz gelöst und hingen ihm wirr ins fiebrige, aber irgendwie gut aussehende Gesicht. Als Sara sich vorbeugte, um ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, hielt sie auf halbem Weg inne: Was tust du da, Sara? fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd. Mutterkomplexe an einem Killer ausleben? Danny hatte Recht, ich bin krank im Hirn…

Damit lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und dachte über diesen total bizarren Tag nach.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sara musste eingeschlafen sein, denn sie wachte auf, weil sie etwas am Fuß traf. Schreckhaft setzte sie sich auf. Es war dunkel. Sara schaltete die Nachttischlampe an und blickte auf die Uhr. 4 Uhr morgens. Sie griff sich in den schmerzenden Nacken. „Ich hoffe, Nottingham, Du revanchierst Dich irgendwann für diese Folter, die ich hier durchmache."

Nottingham. Er hatte sie geweckt. Unabsichtlich und immer noch im Fiebertraum. Er trat mit den Füßen wild um sich. Die Decke lag neben ihm. Schweißperlen standen auf seinem ganzen Oberkörper. Alle Muskeln waren bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Sein Körper bäumte sich in Fieberschüben immer wieder auf und fiel schwer atmend auf die Matratze zurück. Sara rannte ins Bad. Vielleicht hatte sie keine Ahnung von Medizin oder Krankenpflege, aber sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung von hartem Training, dass der schweißnasse Körper getrocknet und vorsichtig gekühlt werden musste, damit der Kreislauf nicht zusammenbrach. Zumindest tat ihr das immer gut, wenn sie sich richtig ausgepowert und überanstrengt hatte. Und das was Nottinghams Körper gerade an Anstrengung durchmachte, überstieg ein hartes Training um ein Vielfaches. Sie spürte, dass es ein Überlebenskampf war, den dieser Mann mit seinem Körper ausfocht. Sara holte Handtücher aus dem Badezimmerregal, rannte weiter zum Eisschrank und schaufelte in eine Schüssel Eiswürfel, die sie immer für die eine oder andere Ration Whiskey oder Wodka bereit hatte. Es war nicht gerade selten, dass sie abends mit einem Glas ihre Nerven beruhigte.

Zurück an Nottinghams Seite, setze sie sich auf die Bettkante und begann zögerlich den sich windenden Körper von seinem Schweiß zu trocken. In ein anderes Handtuch füllte sie Eis und wollte gerade seine Stirn kühlen, als er aufschrie: „ Nein! Vater! Warum hilfst Du mir nicht?" und ihr flehentlich im Fieber seine Hände entgegen streckte. Ohne Nachzudenken griff Sara danach und nahm seine Hände in ihre.

Flüchtig bemerkte sie noch, wie die Witchblade zum Leben erwachte, bevor Sara sich in einer Vision verlor.

…_Es war dunkel, finster. Sie fror. Sie verschränkte die Arme über den Knien als sie auf dem Boden saß und legte leise weinend den Kopf darauf. „Vater…" hörte sie eine Jungenstimme wimmern. „ Vater ich habe Angst." Die Stimme kam aus ihrem Mund. Sara bemerkte bestürzt, dass sie sich in dem Körper eines kleinen Jungen befand. Nicht älter als 6 oder 7 Jahre. Sie schaute sich so weit es ging in dem Raum um. Sie sah nichts. Es umgab sie absolute Schwärze. Sie fühlte eher den Raum. Er war hoch, kalt, nass. Der Schall des tropfenden Wassers sagte ihr, dass die Wände eng beieinander standen. Ein letztes Mal murmelte sie leise:" Vater, bitte."_

_Sie hörte ein gemeines Lachen von draußen: „Es hilft Dir niemand, kleiner Ian. Lass das deine erste Lektion sein: Es wird dir nie jemand helfen, es wird nie jemand zu dir stehen. Du bist allein, Ian, ganz allein!" Sara fröstelte._

…_Die Umgebung veränderte sich schlagartig. Ihr Rücken brannte, Regen prasselte auf ihre nackte Haut. Sie trug nur eine Hose, die total durchnässt war. Um ihren Hals drückte ekelhaft eng etwas Schweres. Sara tastete danach. Es war ein Stahlring, der um ihren Hals lag, abgeschlossen und an einer Kette. Vor ihr stand Kenneth Irons. Ein jüngerer Irons als sie ihn kannte._

_Nasse dunkle kurze Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Irons blickte ihr direkt in die Augen: „ Solange Du Dich nicht benehmen kannst und dich aufführst wie ein räudiger ungehorsamer Hund, wirst Du auch als solcher behandelt!" _

_Der Tritt traf sie mitten in die Rippen. Keuchend sank sie zusammen. Irons ging in die Knie, seine Stimme klang süßlich als er ganz nah an ihr Ohr kam und flüsterte: „Gute, treue Hunde liebt man, Ian. Warum machst Du es mir bloß so schwer, Dich zu lieben?" Kenneth Irons ließ ihren Kopf fallen und er schlug auf dem Boden auf. Als sie ihn hob, blickten ihr aus der Pfütze Augen entgegen, die sie gut kannte, aber nicht ihre waren. Braune, schmerzerfüllte, gepeinigte Augen. Ians Augen in einem jungen, kantigen Gesicht, das Gesicht eines Teenagers. Blut troff aus der Nase. Sie sah seine Pein, ihre Pein. Sie konnte sein Leid spüren, als wäre es ihr eigenes. Leid, Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach einem kleinen bisschen Aufmerksamkeit._

…_Bilder rasten an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei: Hartes unnachgiebiges Training, die Black Dragons, Kämpfe mit Altersgenossen, Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod, Irons, der auf sie einschlug, Irons, der ihr befahl zu töten, Irons, der sie mit Nichtachtung strafte, wenn sie nur den Kopf hob, um etwas zu sagen, Irons, Irons und immer wieder Irons._

…_Sie stand den Blick gesenkt, die Füße breit und die Hände vor dem Körper gefaltet in Irons Kaminzimmer vor seinem Sessel im Schatten der Wand. „Du hast also eine neue Trägerin gefunden?" Sie nickte, aber ihr Herz begann bis zum Hals zu pochen. „Ist sie gut?" fragte Irons, sie aufmerksam beobachtend. „Sie ist perfekt, Vater." Irons hob die Augenbraue. „…Sir." Verbesserte sie sich. Sie blickte aus dem Augenwinkel in die Flammen und sah ihr eigenes Bild dort erscheinen. Sara im Museum, die Witchblade an der Hand und eine magische Anziehungskraft auf den Mann ausübend in dessen Körper sie gerade steckte._

…_Wieder schnelle Bilder flogen an ihr vorbei. Und immer wieder kam sie, Sara, darin vor. Sie hörte sich sprechen, sich fluchen, Nottingham beleidigen… und sie spürte seinen Schmerz, sein immer größer werdendes Leid._

…_Sie stand wieder in der gleichen Position in Irons Räumlichkeiten, Hände verschränkt, Kopf gesenkt, breitbeinig. Irons stand vor ihr. „ Sie wird Dir nie gehören, Ian. Sie ist die Trägerin, sie ist nicht für Dich. Sie steht über Dir, Du bist mein Diener. Je mehr Du ihr gibst, umso mehr wird sie Dich verachten." Er kam näher „ Armer, Ian. Keiner kann zwei Herren dienen, ist dein Herz zerrissen in Deiner Brust? Dann, mein guter Nottingham gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit…" ihr Herz schien zu zerbrechen vor Leid. Nein, sein Herz war es, das sie gerade wie ihr eigenes spürte._

…_Eine Halle. Sie stand wie eine Raubkatze, die Gefahr witternd, bereit zum Sprung. Ein letzter Blick vergewisserte ihr, dass Sara aus der Gefahrenzone war. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um sich zu entscheiden. Dein Leben für meines, Sara, hörte sie seine traurige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, als die Kugeln sie/ihn trafen. Sie sackte zusammen. Erleichtert. Es war vorbei. Schwärze._

… _Irons Raum. Sie stand, breitbeinig, Hände verschränkt, Kopf gesenkt. Hinter sich spürte sie sengende Hitze. Die Hitze kam näher und brannte in ihre Haut. Sie schrie innerlich auf, aber ihr Körper verharrte regungslos. Irons Stimme hinter ihr: „ Du wirst die Schmerzen kaum merken, Ian. So wie diese hier. Du langst zu hoch hinaus, mein Sohn. Sie ist nichts für Dich." Er kam näher und sprach beschwörend: „Sie ist nichts für UNS, Ian. Sie ist zu widerspenstig. Töte sie! Ich habe andere Pläne mit der Witchblade." Sie spürte die Verzweiflung, die in ihr hoch kroch, Verzweiflung und der panische Versuch, nach einem Ausweg zu suchen._

… _Sie sah sich selbst, Sara, im Kampf mit Irons und der Lanze. Sie sah sich gewinnen. Sah wie sich Irons selber die Witchbalde an Saras Hand durch den Hals stieß. Sie spürte Schock und Entsetzen. Schnell rannte sie zu dem fallenden Irons, fing ihn auf. Ungläubigkeit. „Vater." Irons lächelte diabolisch. „ Räche mich, Sohn. Räche mich."_

_- nein, Vater, nein, bitte verlange nicht das von mir! hörte sie Nottinghams Stimme in ihrem Kopf verzweifelnd rufen._

… _Moebius und Irons Stimme die den Auftrag erteilte: „Tötet Sara Pezzini."_

_Irons Stimme aus Nottinghams Mund. Dann kam sie selbst auf ihn zu, hörte sich reden, hörte Irons hämisch lachen. Und dann hörte sie sich sagen: „Ian" _

_Sie spürte Ian in seinem Körper erwachen, Irons Stimme verschwand. Entsetzen breitete sich in ihr aus, Entsetzen, Verzweiflung, Leid. Ians Stimme mit der sie sprach: „Sara, was habe ich nur getan? Verzeih mir!" Wilde Entschlossenheit kam in ihr auf._

… _Ein wilder Kampf, Moebius schlug sie nieder. Motorradgeräusche. Moebius fällt. Der Versuch sich aufzurappeln. Überraschung über den plötzlichen Schmerz in der Brust. Schüsse. Stille… Ein grausamer Schmerz, Licht, Sara. „Sara." Erleichterung und wieder Stille._

Sara riss die Augen auf. Die Witchblade hatte ihre Hand an die Nottinghams gebunden und verwandelte sich gerade wieder in das trügerische Armband zurück. „Oh, mein Gott." Hauchte Sara, selber nun nass geschwitzt bis auf die Haut. So viel Leid hatte sie eben erfahren, so viel Schmerz. Waren das Erinnerungen gewesen? Aber was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass er zweimal gestorben war. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, aber fremd war es ihr auch nicht vorgekommen. Es war wie ein déjà-vue.

So viel Qualen, keine einzige Freude. „ Was hat er Dir bloß angetan, Ian?" flüsterte sie. Wie hatte er das bloß ausgehalten, fragte sie sich im Stillen, wie war er bloß ungebrochen dieser Folter entkommen. Oder war er gebrochen? Sie wurde gewahr, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt. Sanft legte sie sie zurück auf das Bett. Ihr Blick fiel über Nottinghams Körper und sie sah ihn an und fühlte anders ihm gegenüber, als sie es noch vor Minuten getan hatte. Aber nun, da sie sein Leid geteilt hatte, seine Gefühle… Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr mit den gleichen Augen sehen, wie noch kurz zuvor. Kurz zuvor? Sara blickte sich verwundert um. Es war hell geworden. Die Uhr zeigte fast Mittag. Hatte die Vision den ganzen Morgen gedauert? Sie spürte an ihrer schwachen Verfassung, dass es so sein musste. Sie hatte sein Leid körperlich erfahren. Und wie es schien, hatte sie seine ganzen Fieberträume mit ihm durchstanden. Sein Atem ging ruhiger, das Fieber war weg. Mit einem leisen Seufzer rollte er sich auf die Seite. Sara sog scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewendet und was sie auf seinem Rücken sah, machte ihr bewusst, dass ihre Vision tatsächlich Nottinghams Erinnerung gewesen waren. Auf seinem Rücken waren tiefe, weiße Narben, wie von heißem Metall in das Fleisch gebrannt. Sara streckte die Hand aus und fuhr vorsichtig darüber.

Seine Bewegung kam zu unerwartet, als dass sie hätte reagieren können. Er sprang auf seine Knie und drehte ihren ausgestreckten Arm nach hinten. Sara schrie auf. „Autsch! Verdammt, Nottingham!" Ian Nottingham ließ ihren Arm erschrocken los. „Sara!" Seine Stimme war voll Unglauben und Erstaunen.

„Ich freue mich auch, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, Nottingham." Sagte Sara ironisch, während sie ihre rechte Schulter rollte, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben.

„Was mache ich hier? Was machen SIE hier?"

Sara sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Also ICH wohne hier. Und SIE sitzen halbnackt auf meinem Bett und wollten mir gerade den Arm auskugeln." Sara gefiel dieses Spiel. Nottingham war verwirrt.

„Das tut… mir leid" stammelte er während er an sich herunterblickte und bemerkte, dass sie Recht hatte. Er fasste sich an seine Brust, genau an die Stelle, wo der Bolzen sein Herz getroffen hatte. Es war nichts zu sehen. „Ich war tot!" Es war eine Feststellung. Seine Stimme klang nüchtern und hart.

„Wohl nicht ganz, Nottingham. Jetzt sind sie zumindest eindeutig am Leben." Diesmal konnte er nicht einfach wieder verschwinden. Er war ihr ausgeliefert. Sehr schön. Diese Machtverhältnisse gefielen ihr sehr viel besser als die Spiele, die er sonst mit seinen kryptischen Antworten mit ihr trieb.

„Sara, Sie haben mich gerettet?" – „Mein Gott, Nottingham. Sie sind heute ein echter Schnellmerker." Verspottete Sara ihn.

„Warum?" Verwunderung lag in seiner Stimme. Verwunderung und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung, wie Sara meinte. „Warum, Sara? Ich war es doch, der die Killer auf sie angesetzt hatte…"

„Erstens bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob ich das gewesen bin, der sie gerettet hat, Nottingham…" Sara deutete auf die Witchblade an ihrem Arm „…und zweitens, finden Sie nicht, dass so ein Märtyrertod etwas zu nobel für einen Killer wie sie gewesen wäre?" Hohn lag in ihrer Stimme. Dann biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen, als er sie fragte. Sein hoffnungsvoller Blick verdunkelte sich. Sie sah den Schmerz darin. Nein, sie spürte seinen Schmerz. Die Witchblade an ihrem Handgelenk begann zu pulsieren. Die Verbindung zu seinem Leid, die sie in der Nacht erfahren hatte, war geblieben.

Sara, beherrsch einmal dein vorlautes Mundwerk! scholt sie sich selber in Gedanken. Noch eben hatte sie Irons dafür verachtet, wie er mit der Seele dieses Mannes umgegangen war und nun streute sie selber fleißig Salz in die Wunde.

„Hey, Nottingham. Vielleicht hätte ich auch einfach nur unsere kleinen Dispute vermisst." Versuchte sie zu scherzen. Warum sagst du nicht einfach Entschuldigung, du dumme Kuh, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ian Nottingham hatte seinen Blick gesenkt. „Ich bin ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, Sara. Auch wenn ich nach meiner Tat den Tod verdient hätte."

„Das waren nicht sie, Nottingham. Das war Irons." Sie hörte ihn vor Überraschung scharf einatmen. „ Woher wissen Sie…?" Er hatte versucht aufzustehen, aber seine Beine knickten unter ihm weg, als er sie belastete. Hart schlug er mit den Knien auf dem Boden auf. Sara sprang zu ihm. „Nana, Nottingham. Knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und schon wieder so risikofreudig?" Sie griff ihm unter die Arme und half ihm sich wieder auf die Bettkante zu setzen. „Alles klar?" Sie hockte vor ihm. Er saß auf ihrem Bett, den Blick starr nach unten gerichtet. Seine braunen Locken hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Sara bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass eine seiner Strähnen blond war. Unwillkürlich hob sie ihre Hand, um sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er zuckte zurück, wie ein Hund, der fürchtet geschlagen zu werden. Sara ließ die Hand wieder sinken. „Sie sind noch nicht wieder fit, Ian. Legen sie sich wieder hin. Ich werde derweil ein paar Besorgungen machen."

„Sie haben mein Leben gerettet, Sara. Es gehört jetzt ihnen. Wenn es ihr Wunsch ist, dass ich aus ihrem Leben verschwinde, so wird ihr Wunsch mein Befehl sein." Seine Stimme klang bitter. Sara stand auf. „Sehen sie mich an, Nottingham." Er blickte auf. „Ich bin NICHT Kenneth Irons. Ich habe ihnen gar nichts zu befehlen, außer einer Sache: ruhen Sie sich aus!" – „Wie Sie wünschen, Sara." entgegnete Nottingham und sank zurück auf die Matratze.

Irons, wie er sie wütend machte, immer noch, obwohl er längst tot war.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Die frische, kalte New Yorker Winterluft tat Sara gut. Sie hatte einfach aus ihrer Wohnung heraus gemusst. Ian Nottingham irritierte sie mehr, als sie gedacht hätte. Wer war er eigentlich? Warum hatte die Witchblade sie nun auf diese Weise miteinander verknüpft, dass sie sein Leid spüren konnte? Sollte es eine Warnung sein? Eine Warnung so zu werden wie Irons? Brutal, rücksichtslos und machthungrig?

Sara schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Ihre praktische Denkweise begann wieder einzusetzen. Sie hatte einen Mann in ihrer Wohnung, der nichts weiter besaß als ein zerissenes, blutverschmiertes T-Shirt und eine dreckige Hose. Außerdem herrschte in ihrem Kühlschrank eine gähnende Leere, wie in einer Eishöhle und das Knurren ihres Magens machte ihr deutlich, dass sie seit über einem Tag nichts gegessen hatte. Also kaufte sie ein.

Zuerst musste sie nach irgendwelchen Klamotten für Nottingham schauen. Er konnte ja schließlich nicht nackt in ihrer Wohnung umher laufen. Obwohl sein Körperbau, wie sie grinsend feststellte, durchaus ästhetische Qualitäten hatte. Sie blieb vor einem Männerbekleidungsgeschäft stehen. Draußen hingen T-Shirts, Pullover und Jeans im Sonderangebot auf dem Ständer. Perfekt, dachte Sara. Sie war gerade am überlegen, welche Größe wohl ein so breitschultriger, großer Typ wie Nottingham hatte, als sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte.

„Sara! Pezz!" – „Hi, Jake." antwortete Sara etwas genervt. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Das Revier musste überhaupt nicht wissen, dass sie in ihrem Urlaub Killern einen Unterschlupf in ihrer Wohnung bot. Sara und Urlaub, das war den meisten eh wie ein Wunder erschienen, als sie die eineinhalb Wochen beantragte.

„Pezz, na, genießt Du deinen Urlaub?" Jake grinste sie an. Selbst im tiefsten Winter hatte der kalifornische Surferblondschopf eine braungebrannte Haut, als käme er gerade von einem Surftrip von Hawaii.

„Warte mal, Pezz. Du schaust Dir Männerklamotten an? Hey, ist da was bei Dir im Busche?" Sara verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, Jake. Aber vielleicht treffe ich ja noch den Traummann in meinem Urlaub. Da kann ich ja schon mal provisorisch was zum Anziehen kaufen, hmm?" – „Wenn ich Dir in irgendeiner Weise dabei behilflich sein kann, Pezz, Deinen Urlaub zu versüßen, dann sag mir nur Bescheid." Jake grinste sie anzüglich an. Sara gab ihm einen Klaps gegen den Kopf. Jake grinste noch breiter. Sara überlegte kurz. „ Tja, Jake… vielleicht kannst Du mir tatsächlich einen Gefallen tun…" – „Ja?" Er klang überrascht. „Was für eine Jeansgröße hast du, Jake?" Jake sah sie verdutzt an. „30…" antwortete er leicht verwirrt.

„30…, dann ist 30 eindeutig zu klein. Danke, Jake, Du warst mir eine große Hilfe." Sara musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie das verdutzte Gesicht von Jake blickte. „Oh, Jake!" rief sie mit überdeutlich gespieltem Bestürzen. „Hat Dich meine Frage etwa dazu gebracht zu denken, dass ich **Dir** die Jeans… Oh, Jake, das tut mir leid. Entschuldige bitte!" Jake zog ein Schmollgesicht: „Du kratzt an meinem, Ego, Sara." Sara prustete los. „Aber Jake. Um an DEINEM Ego zu kratzen, brauche ich schon einen Bagger." Jake grinste nun auch. „Ist ja schon gut, Pezz, fahr die Krallen wieder ein, ich lasse Dich ja schon Deinen Urlaub genießen. Machs gut, Sara, bis übernächste Woche." – „Ja, Tschüss Jake. Bis dann."

Sara kaufte kurz entschlossen eine blaue Jeans, 2 schwarze T-Shirts und einen schwarzen Pullover.

Tut mir leid, Nottingham, eine schwarze Hose suche ich jetzt nicht auch noch, murmelte sie.

Sie kam mit Tüten beladen wieder nach Hause und schloss die Tür auf. Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer stand offen. Sie hatte sie geschlossen gehabt, bevor sie gegangen war. Er war also aufgestanden. „Nottingham?" keine Antwort. Sie sah sich um, er war nirgends zu entdecken, auch das Schlafzimmer war leer. Das Bett war säuberlichst zurechtgemacht. Keine Falte zeugte mehr davon, dass es in den letzten Stunden benutzt worden war. War er gegangen? Dieser leichtsinnige, unvernünftige Kerl! „Ian?" sie rief noch einmal.

„Ja, Sara?" Wie vom Donner gerührt fuhr sie herum. Er stand vor der Badezimmertür. Das Badezimmer… Natürlich! Auch ein Nottingham hatte Bedürfnisse. Dann erst bemerkte sie, wie er da stand. Er hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt. Seine Locken hingen nass und schwer bis auf seine Schultern. Aber er stand breitbeinig, die Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Äh… Sie waren Duschen?" Dämliche Frage, Sara, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Wonach sieht es denn aus? Jedenfalls konnte sie nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es verdammt gut aussah.

„Ich hoffe, es macht ihnen nichts aus, Sara." Seine Brust hob und senkte sich beim Atmen. Es war die einzige Bewegung, die sie wahrnehmen konnte. Der Rest seines athletischen Körpers erschien ihr wie eine aus Stein gemeißelte alte griechische Statue. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihn anstarrte.

„N-nein, natürlich nicht." Sara, reiß Dich zusammen! Ermahnte sie sich selber.

„Ich habe Ihnen ein paar Sachen zum anziehen besorgt. Ich dachte mir sie würden vielleicht etwas brauchen, bis sie wieder zuhause sind."

„Danke, Sara." Sara warf ihm die Tüte mit den erstandenen Kleidungsstücken zu. Seine Reaktion war blitzschnell. Er fing die Sachen, auch wenn sie sah, dass es ihm noch immer schwer fiel sich aufrecht zu halten. „Ich hoffe, sie passen. Ich wusste ihre Größe nicht."

„Sie werden ihren Zweck erfüllen." war seine simple Antwort.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sara hockte vor ihrer CD-Sammlung als Nottingham nun angezogen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer trat. Sie betrachtete ihn. Die Sachen, die sie besorgt hatte, passten mehr oder weniger. Manchmal war sie doch sehr froh über die genaue Beobachtungsgabe, die ihr Beruf mit sich brachte. In Jeans und Pullover sah er fast aus wie ein normaler junger Mann seines Alters. Seines Alters? Wie alt war er wohl? Anfang 30?

„Wie alt sind sie, Nottingham?" Die Frage schien ihn zu überraschen

„Wie meinen Sie das, Sara?" Er lockerte seine Haltung und hob leicht den Kopf. Musste er immer so dastehen? Stumm und aufmerksam, bis ihn jemand ansprach? „Wann haben sie Geburtstag, Nottingham?" Sie sah ein wenig Unruhe in ihm aufkommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sara." Sara fiel vor Verblüffung eine CD aus der Hand. „Sie wissen es nicht? Jeder weiß seinen Geburtstag! Ihr Vater, Mr. Irons, muss ihnen doch gesagt haben, wann sie Geburtstag haben."

„Als Mr. Irons mich aufnahm, wusste ich nur meinen Namen und dass ich drei Jahre alt war." Sara fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Nottingham war gar nicht Irons leiblicher Sohn. Es hätte ihr eigentlich auffallen müssen, es bestand keine Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem blonden, intriganten Kenneth Irons und dem dunklen, undurchschaubaren Ian Nottingham.

„Das ist jetzt fast 30 Jahre her. Ich müsste also 32 oder 33 sein." fuhr er nüchtern und gefühllos fort.

Genau ihr Alter. Sara war vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit 32 geworden. Sie schauderte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er aber wohl noch nie Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommen. Weder jetzt noch als Kind.

„Und was war vorher? Ich meine, Ihre leiblichen Eltern?" Sara stoppte. Sie konnte förmlichen spüren, wie es ihm immer unangenehmer wurde, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. „Entschuldigen Sie, Ian. Sie brauchen es nicht zu beantworten. Es geht mich nichts an." – „Sie haben gefragt, ich werde antworten."

Mein Gott, dachte Sara, er steht immer noch an genau demselben Fleck seit wir angefangen haben zu reden.

„Meine Erinnerung an mein **Leben** setzt erst zu dem Zeitpunkt ein, als ich von Mr. Irons aufgenommen wurde."

Da war sie wieder, diese kryptische Antwort, die dieses aber auch jenes bedeuten konnte. Sara seufzte. Hieß das nun also, dass er keine Erinnerung an seine Eltern hatte und wo er herkam? Oder hieß es, dass er sich nicht erinnern wollte an das was vorher war, weil es nicht lebenswert gewesen sei? Was zur Hölle konnte schlimmer sein, als ein Leben bei Kenneth Irons?

Sara wechselte das Thema, dieses Gespräch wurde ihr zu heikel. „ Was für Musik möchten sie hören?"

Ian Nottingham zögerte. „ Mr. Irons wünschte stets Klassik zu hören."

So, sagte sich Sara, ich gebe es auf. Mit diesem Mann ist es unmöglich ein Gespräch zu führen. Sara legte eine CD von ACDC in den CD-Player. „**Ich** bevorzuge das hier."

erklärte Sara energisch und stand auf. Sein Blick mit dem er sie ansah, war unergründlich, aber sie meinte ein winziges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. Würde ihm gut stehen… öfters zu lächeln.

„Ich habe einen fürchterlichen Hunger, Nottingham. Ich habe seit mehr als einem Tag keinen Bissen zu mir genommen, und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sie auch nicht." Sara ging Richtung Kühlschrank. „ Aber ich warne Sie vor, Nottingham. Ich bin Polizistin, keine Köchin."

Keine Köchin war untertrieben, sie kochte grauenvoll. Meistens ließ sie sich etwas vom Chinesen oder vom Italiener liefern. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie allen Ernstes nun etwas kochen wollte, statt etwas zu bestellen. Vielleicht war es ihr unangenehm, dass andere erfuhren, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Wenn sie es wünschen, Sara, kann ich das für sie übernehmen."

„Sie können kochen?" Sara war ehrlich erstaunt. Ein paar angenehme Überraschungen hatte dieser Mann also doch parat.

„Mr. Irons vertraute Köchen im Allgemeinen nicht sehr. Daher musste ich das übernehmen."

Wenn er noch einmal „Mr. Irons" sagte, würde sie anfangen zu würgen, dachte Sara.

„Dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Nottingham. Das Endergebnis kann nicht schlechter sein, als wenn ich das machen würde."

Nottingham nickte leicht und ging zu ihrer Kochecke.

„Ein Messer?" – „Bitte?" – „Ich brauche ein Messer, Sara. Sonst kann ich nicht kochen." Seine Stimme klang sanft und geduldig, irgendwie ansprechend.

Mit Mühe riss sie sich von ihren Gedanken los. „Äh, ja, natürlich." Sie zeigte auf eine Schublade. Hatte sie geglaubt er würde mit seinem Schwert… Apropos Schwert:

„Wo ist ihr Schwert, Ian? Ich habe es nicht gesehen, als ich sie von der Halle … ähm… mitgenommen habe."

„Ich hatte es nicht dabei, Sara."

„Wieso nicht? Ich habe noch nie jemanden so wie sie mit dem Schwert kämpfen sehen. Hätten sie nicht bessere Chancen gegen die Black Dragons gehabt?"

„Sie vergessen, Sara, ich wurde zusammen mit den Black Dragons ausgebildet."

Wie könnte sie das vergessen? Das Tattoo mit dem schwarzen Drachen auf seinem Unterarm hatte sie erst heute wieder gesehen.

„Moebius kannte mich und meinen Kampfstil sehr genau. Er wusste, dass ich ihm mit dem Schwert gefährlich werden konnte. Hätte ich das Schwert vor ihm gezogen, hätte er mich sofort erschießen lassen. Also habe ich es ohne versucht."

„Sie wussten, dass Sie keine Chance hatten und haben es trotzdem versucht?"

„Moebius hatte nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet, Sara." Er schien wieder leicht zu lächeln.

„Das konnten Sie aber auch nicht, Nottingham."

„Nein, allerdings nicht."

„Sie wären gestorben!"

„Das wäre es mir wert gewesen."

Sara musste schlucken. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Vision, die sie in der Nacht gehabt hatte. Nottingham der dafür starb, um sie zu retten. Zwei mal. Auch wenn das erste Mal nie passiert war, wie sie glaubte, oder hoffte?

Sie wusste nichts mehr zu entgegnen auf diese Aussage, dass er sein Leben für sie geopfert hätte. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er das Gemüse klein schnitt, das sie wenige Stunden zuvor wahllos eingekauft hatte. Er hatte ein großes Messer in der Hand und schnitt das Gemüse in hoher Geschwindigkeit und Präzision. Mit der Präzision eines Killers.

Sara war nachdenklich. Was war geschehen, dass sie hier mit einem Auftragsmörder saß, den sie noch vor wenigen Wochen zutiefst verachtet hatte, und mit dem sie jetzt eine fast normale Konversation führte, während er ihr Essen kochte? Es beunruhigte sie und noch viel mehr beunruhigte sie, dass sie keine Bedrohung mehr in ihm sah. Wurde ihr Instinkt nachlässig?

Als ihr das Schweigen zu unangenehm wurde, raffte sie sich auf, um Teller auf ihren Couchtisch zu stellen. Einen Esstisch hatte sie nicht, sie war überzeugter Single. Vielleicht konnte Nottingham es stundenlang aushalten, nicht zu reden und einfach nur stumm in derselben Position zu verharren. Sie, Sara Pezzini, war eindeutig zu energiegeladen für so etwas. Sie war erstaunt, dass es nach wenigen Minuten tatsächlich gut zu riechen begann. Ihre Küche schien zu funktionieren. Sara konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie überhaupt einmal etwas anderes als den Kühlschrank und das Waschbecken genutzt hatte.

„Was gibt es denn zu Essen?" Sie kam schnuppernd in Nottinghams Richtung „Das riecht verteufelt gut."

„Spaghetti mit Gemüse."

„Ach du heilige Scheiße, Nottingham!" entfuhr es Sara. Sara, Du fluchst zu viel! schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Nottingham hörte sofort auf, sich weiter mit seinen Kochutensilien zu beschäftigen. „Mögen Sie das nicht, Sara? Soll ich etwas anderes…? Es waren nur leider nicht mehr Zutaten für etwas besseres…" Sara unterbrach ihn: „So war das nicht gemeint, Nottingham. Das ist perfekt. Ähm… ich finde nur den Namen „Spaghetti mit Gemüse" etwas untertrieben für das exklusive Zeug da." Sara zeigte auf die Pfanne aus der es köstlich duftete. „Wenn das so gut schmeckt wie das riecht, dürfen Sie ab sofort jeden Tag kochen."

„Dann entschuldigen Sie, Sara. Ich hatte Sie wohl missverstanden."

Das war ja auch kein Kunststück, seufzte Sara innerlich. Sie sollte wirklich an ihrem Tonfall arbeiten. Wie Danny das den ganzen Tag mit ihr aushalten konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel.


	6. Chapter 6

6

„Sara?"

„Ja?" Sie fuhr herum, in Gedanken versunken hatte sie aus dem Fenster gestarrt. „Was ist?"

„Das Essen ist fertig." Nottingham deutete auf den Teller mit Spaghetti, den er ihr auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Ohja, danke, Ian." Sara setzte sich auf das Sofa und nahm das Besteck zur Hand, als ihr auffiel, dass Nottingham in gewisser Distanz zu ihr stand, als würde er etwas abwarten.

„Worauf warten Sie, Nottingham? Haben Sie keinen Hunger?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Doch." War die schlichte Antwort, aber er bewegte sich nach wie vor nicht vom Fleck, blieb breitbeinig mit verschränkten Händen hinter dem Rücken stehen und sah nicht weiter auf.

„Haaaallo, Nottingham? Ich werde schon nicht beißen. Los doch." Sie klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa. Als wenn man einen Hund ruft, schoss ihr durch den Kopf… einen Kampfhund. „Nun holen Sie sich schon ihren Teller und setzen Sie sich."

„Danke, Sara." Danke? Wofür in Gottes Namen Danke? Dieser Mann war ein einziges Rätsel.

„Wofür Danke, Nottingham?" fragte sie kauend, als er sich geschmeidig bewegend neben sie setzte.

„Mr. Irons hielt nicht viel davon, wenn Untergebene mit ihm speisen wollten." Sara verschluckte sich und musste husten. Ian Nottingham warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Sara winkte ab und machte Zeichen, dass sie erst aufessen musste.

„Nottingham, sie waren sein Sohn, nicht sein Untergebener!"

„Gibt es darin einen großen Unterschied?" Seine Stimme klang trotz der Bitterkeit, die darin lag, unglaublich sanft.

Sara wurde sauer. Nicht auf Nottingham, sondern auf Irons. Sie versuchte den Zorn in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Da gibt es sogar einen großen Unterschied, Ian. Er hatte es gar nicht verdient, dass sie so treu zu ihm standen. Er ist tot, sie sind ihm nicht mehr verpflichtet, treten Sie aus seinem Schatten."

Auf einmal war es wieder da, dieses Gefühl von Leid. Sein Leid, das sie spüren konnte und in seinen Augen sah. „Er war mein Vater, Sara. Ich werde ihm immer verpflichtet sein. Ich dachte, gerade Sie könnten das verstehen."

Sara wusste, was er meinte. Nachdem ihr Vater ermordet worden war, war ihr Leben auch zu einer Verpflichtung ihm gegenüber geworden. Sie wusste von da an, dass sie Polizistin werden **musste**, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie war es ihm schuldig.

„Ja." Ihre Stimme klang rau. Sie zwang sich zu lächeln. „Hey, Nottingham. Für einen Killer kochen Sie wirklich ausgezeichnet."

„Danke, Sara. Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen einen Gefallen tun zu können." Die Antwort klang nüchtern und trocken wie immer, aber es war das erste Mal, dass Sara ihn wirklich lächeln sah.

Der Abend versprach im Gegensatz zu dem vorhergehenden deutlich netter zu werden. Sie stand auf.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Nottingham? Sind sie noch fit für ein Glas Whisky, oder wollen Sie sich wieder ausruhen?" Sara stand unsicher mit der Flasche Jackie in der Hand vor dem Sofa. „Ich trinke selten Alkohol, Sara. Aber es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Sara ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und drückte Ian Nottingham die Gläser in die Hand. Sie selbst hockte sich im Schneidersitz hin und goss den Jack Daniels ein. „Oh, nein!" Sara musste lachen. „Was ist, Sara?" – „Wir haben kein Eis mehr. Das ist letzte Nacht dabei drauf gegangen, als ich Sie… naja, Sie hatten Fieber."

„Danke, Sara." Er hob den Blick zu ihr. Sein Blick war forschend, durchdringend… liebevoll? „Danke, dass Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben. Mir hat mal jemand gesagt, dass mir nie jemand helfen würde und ich immer allein wäre."

Sara spürte wie sie rot wurde und was sie in ihrem Arm pulsieren fühlte, war nicht die Witchblade sondern ihr eigener Herzschlag. „Er hat unrecht gehabt." flüsterte sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Sie wendete den Blick ab. Was geschah hier gerade? Seine Nähe machte sie nervös. Sie wollte am liebsten wegrennen. Nein, sie wollte etwas ganz anderes und sie hatte panische Angst davor. Komm, Sara, beruhig Dich. Ganz ruhig atmen. Lass dir bloß nichts anmerken. Schau einfach nicht mehr diesen attraktiven Körper an, schau ihm nicht mehr in die Augen. Sara wünschte sich, er würde den Blick wieder nur noch gesenkt halten, damit sie nicht mehr hineinzusehen brauchte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, seine Augen spiegelten alles wieder, was seine Seele bewegte, alles was seine Körpersprache und seine Wortwahl verheimlichten.

Sara sprang auf „Ich mache einmal die Fenster auf, Nottingham. Finden sie nicht, dass es unglaublich warm hier drinnen ist? Muss am Alkohol liegen." Sie nahm daraufhin noch einen tiefen Schluck und rannte förmlich zu dem Fenster, das am weitesten vom Sofa entfernt war. Die frische Luft tat gut, ihre Gedanken und auch ihr Puls beruhigten sich ein wenig, bis sie spürte, dass er ihr gefolgt war und hinter ihr stand. Was soll ich bloß sagen? Sara fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos.

„Hätten Sie jemals gedacht, Nottingham, dass ausgerechnet wir zwei hier stehen und zusammen Whisky trinken und New York bei Nacht betrachten?"

„Nein, Sara, ich habe es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber vielleicht habe ich mich manchmal soweit gehen lassen, dass ich davon geträumt…"

Sara hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er brachte sie um ihren Verstand. Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn. Sie spürte ihn vor Überraschung zusammenzucken als er ihren Kuss erwiderte. Zarter und schüchterner als sie erwartet hatte. Dann trat er keuchend einen Schritt zurück, stieß sie von sich. „Sara… bitte nicht…" Sara spürte maßlose Enttäuschung und Scham in sich aufsteigen. Hatte sie sich so getäuscht? Hatte er nicht ihr gegenüber von Liebe gesprochen? Hatte sie sich jetzt so entblößt? Peinlich berührt drehte sie sich wieder um. „Entschuldigen Sie, Ian. Ich weiß nicht was mich überkam…"

„Sara!" Ian stand hinter ihr. Sie spürte seine Qual. War es so schlimm für ihn gewesen? Sara fühlte Bitterkeit in ihrem Herzen. Ian fasste sie an der Schulter und dreht sie zu sich. „Sara, bitte vergib mir." Was sollte sie ihm vergeben? Sie war doch diejenige gewesen, die hier den ersten und den falschen Schritt gemacht hatte. Sie blickte kurz auf. Er kniete sich vor sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. Seine Augen flehten sie an. „Sara, es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünschen würde, als dass Du meine Gefühle erwidern würdest. Aber ich darf nicht, Sara…" Er zitterte. Die aufgestauten Emotionen von Jahren brachen aus ihm hervor. „Sara, ich liebe Dich. Aber Du bist die Trägerin der Witchblade! Niemandem steht es zu, Dich als Frau zu begehren. MIR steht es nicht zu!" Sara nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. „Ian, meinst Du nicht, dass das meine Entscheidung ist, und nicht die von Kenneth Irons?" Und scheinbar hat ja auch die Witchblade nichts gegen Dich, sonst hätte sie dich nicht vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet, schoss durch ihren Kopf. Was Sara nun in seinen Augen sah, war ein unglaublicher Kampf, der in ihm tobte. Ein ganzes Leben voll eingetrichterter Disziplin und Gehorsam gegen die Gefühle, die aus ihm ausbrechen wollten. Den Sieg trugen die Gefühle davon. Sein Kuss war leidenschaftlich und ungestüm. So als wäre sie die erste Frau, die er in seinem Leben küsste. Ich BIN die erste Frau, wurde sich Sara verblüfft bewusst. Es wird Zeit, Ian, dass Du erfährst, was das Leben alles zu bieten hat.

„Komm." Sagte Sara und griff Ians Hand. „Komm mit." Und zog ihn in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Sara wachte neben Ian auf. Er lag ohne Decke ihr zugewendet, die Hand auf ihrer Hüfte. Sara zog liebevoll die Decke über ihn. Er schlief tief und fest. Seine Locken hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Sara strich sie sanft zur Seite. Er belohnte sie mit einem Lächeln in seinem Schlaf. Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. War es wirklich real gewesen? Oder nur ein Traum, die die Witchblade ihr beschert hatte. Sara fasste unwillkürlich an ihr Handgelenk. Die Witchblade war nicht da, sie hatte sie gestern abgelegt. Zum ersten Mal, seit Monaten. Sie hatte diesen Moment für sich haben wollen, unbeeinflusst von den Plänen der Witchblade. Das Armband lag stumm auf ihrem Nachttisch, dort wo Sara es abgelegt hatte. Sara drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. Lächelnd blickte sie zu Ian. Er sah so glücklich aus, so entspannt. Endlich einmal war aus seinem Körper diese Anspannung, dieses Wittern nach Gefahr verschwunden. Das war kein Killer und Mörder, der da neben ihr lag. Jetzt konnte sie sehen, wie er wirklich war. Jung, stark und unglaublich empfindsam.

Sie hatten sich zweimal geliebt in der Nacht. Er war schüchtern gewesen, als sie ihn in ihr Zimmer geführt hatte. Erst als Sara sein Hände an ihren Körper gelegt und ihn geküsst hatte, war das Eis gebrochen gewesen. Was dann gefolgt war, hatte auch sie nicht erwartet. Ian hatte mit dem sicheren animalischen Instinkt eines wilden Tieres sie leidenschaftlich geliebt. Nie hatte sich Sara so von einem Mann begehrt gefühlt, nie eine solche Hingabe für möglich gehalten. Sara hatte diese Begierde und diese Lust unglaublich genossen.

Danach waren sie sich still und erschöpft in den Armen gelegen. Zu nicht mehr fähig als einem verlegenen Lächeln, dass sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen.

Sara war immer wieder mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Oberarme gefahren, und hatte die straffen, harten Muskeln unter der Haut gespürt. Sie hatte seine Brust, seinen Rücken, seine schmalen Hüften, seine Schenkel erkundet. Er hatte es geschehen lassen und ihr tief in die Augen geschaut. Sara hatte ihn erfahren wollen, mit all ihren Sinnen. Als sie ihn auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und begann ihn mit dem Mund überall zu liebkosen, hatte er vor Überraschung kurz aufgestöhnt, als sie auch nicht vor seinen intimsten Teilen halt machte. Nun war sie an der Reihe gewesen, ihn sich zu nehmen und sie tat es mit Wonne. Es war leiser gewesen dieses zweite Mal, vielleicht sogar noch intimer, aber mit Sicherheit nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Er hatte keine Sekunde den Blick von ihr abgewendet, still genossen, wie sie sich an seinem Körper erregte. Hatte sie aufgefangen nachdem sie ihre Lust bist auf den Höhepunkt gebracht hatte und über ihm zusammengesunken war. Ian hatte sie fest an sich gezogen, sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

Und nun lag sie da, neben dem wohl ungewöhnlichsten Mann, den sie je in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte. Es klingelte an der Tür. Wer zum Henker…! Sara raffte sich auf. Auch Ian wachte auf. Sara gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund „Schlaf weiter, Ian."

Sara zog sich eine herumliegende Jogginghose an und ein Top, dass sie aus ihrem Schrank fischte und steckte die Witchblade wieder an ihren Arm. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Die Klingel an der Tür schrillte weiter. „Mein Gott, jaja. Und das um 10.00 Uhr morgens im Urlaub." schimpfte Sara vor sich hin. Sie entriegelte die Tür.

„Morgen, Pezz! Na du siehst ja noch verschlafen aus."

„Danny! Äh, guten Morgen." Ihr Partner stand breit grinsend vor der Tür. „Darf, ich auch reinkommen, Pezz?" Sara hielt die Tür auf und machte mit der Hand eine einladende Geste.

„Du bist gerade aufgestanden?" – „Japp." – „Ich hab Frühstück mitgebracht und Kaffee. Du siehst aus, als könntest Du ne Stärkung brauchen."

Sara wurde es etwas ungemütlich. Sie wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus platzen, sondern ihre Umgebung langsam damit vertraut machen, dass es nun vielleicht doch einen Mann in ihrem Leben gab. Das war schon Schock genug für die meisten, aber dass das dann auch noch Ian Nottingham sein sollte, war vielleicht schon hart an der Schmerzgrenze für manche.

„Danny, im Augenblick solltest Du vielleicht besser…" Danny unterbrach sie. „Ist Dein Killer noch da, Pezz?" – „Er schläft noch, Danny. Deswegen sei bitte leise und er ist kein…"

„Jake erzählte mir, er hätte Dich gesehen, wie Du Männerkleidung gekauft hast. Ich wollte mal sehen, ob bei Dir alles klar ist, oder Du Hilfe brauchst." Würde Danny sie mal ausreden lassen? Dass Jake, der Schwätzer, seinen Mund hatte nicht halten können, war irgendwie klar gewesen.

„Danke, Danny. Aber mir geht es gut." Danny packte unbeirrt weiter Brötchen aus seiner Tüte aus. Bis sein Blick auf die zwei leeren Whiskygläser fiel, die auf dem Tisch standen.

„Pezz?" – „Ja, Danny?" – „Pezz, das Sofa sieht nicht so aus, als hättest Du darauf geschlafen."

Er wollte also die harte Dosis. Bitte, wenn er unbedingt wollte, dann sollte er sie haben. Polizisten und ihr Gespür für Heimlichkeiten waren doch zum Kotzen.

„Ich hab da ja auch nicht geschlafen." Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich hab da geschlafen." Sie zeigte auf ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Pezz! Du lieber Himmel! Ich dachte, da hast Du Nottingham untergebracht."

Sara verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Danny."

„Sara! Du hast doch nicht etwa…!" Die Stimme ihres Partners war voller Ungläubigkeit. Sara winkte ab. „Danny, erspar mir bitte jetzt Deinen Vortrag, ok? Ich weiß schon was ich tue."

„Aber Sara, du hast ihn verachtet! Er wollte Dich töten lassen!"

„Danny, Du kennst ihn nicht. Ich habe ihn bisher auch nicht wirklich gekannt. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er ist…" Sara zögerte. Hatte sie ein Recht darauf, über sein Leben zu reden? Sie beschloss sich auf das offensichtlichste zu beschränken. „ Er ist einsam und vielleicht ein wenig unerfahren." Danny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und deswegen springst Du gleich aus lauter Mitleid mit der armen Killerseele mit ihm ins Bett? Komm, Pezz, ein bisschen mehr Vernunft hätte ich Dir zugetraut. Du hast ein Weltrettungssyndrom und eine unerklärlich Vorliebe für Bösewichte. Du kannst doch nicht durch…" er suchte nach den richtigen Worten „…durch Sex, einen Killer zu einem guten Menschen bekehren."

Der Schmerz traf sie völlig unerwartet. Sie taumelte und keuchte. Ian! Das war Ians bodenlose Enttäuschung, die sie in ihrem Innersten spürte. Danny war auf sie zugesprungen und hielt sie am Arm. „Pezzini! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir!"

Danny setzte sie auf das Sofa.

„Danny, das hättest Du nicht sagen dürfen. Das hat er gehört…" Sie fing sich wieder, aber der Schmerz blieb. Sie riss sich los, rannte zum Schlafzimmer. „Ian!"

Das Zimmer war leer. Nur das Fenster stand offen. Seine Sachen, selbst das zerrissene T-Shirt, waren fort. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Ian war nirgends zu entdecken. „Verdammt!" Sara liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Warum war er einfach verschwunden? Sie wollte Danny doch gerade erklären, dass er alles falsch verstand. Danny legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss ihn suchen, Danny, sofort." Saras Stimme war ungeduldig, besorgt.

Danny sah sie entschuldigend an „Es tut mir leid, Pezz. Du magst ihn wohl wirklich, hmm?" – „Ja, Danny. Sehr sogar."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sara wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte nach Ian zu suchen. Sie konnte nur unvermindert seine Qual spüren. „Ian, wo bist Du?" flüsterte sie vor sich hin. Sara nahm ihr Motorrad und fuhr zu Vorschlag Industries. Ob er ausgerechnet hier Zuflucht suchte? Sie ging an den Empfang. Die junge Frau blickte sie freundlich an: „Miss Pezzini, was kann ich für Sie tun?" – „Ich möchte zu Mr. Nottingham."

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Pezzini. Sie haben ihn knapp verpasst. Mr. Nottingham war vor wenigen Minuten hier und ist aber kurz danach wieder gegangen."

„Hat er gesagt wohin er gegangen ist?" Saras Stimme klang flehend.

„Nein, Miss Pezzini leider nicht. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten, wenn er wiederkommt?" die junge Frau lächelte unverwandt freundlich. Sie schien nicht zu lügen und Sara wusste es auch. Ian war nicht hier.

„Ja, sagen sie ihm bitte…" Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Was konnte sie über einen anderen ausrichten lassen? „Sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass es ein Missverständnis gegeben hat und ich ihn diesbezüglich noch einmal sprechen müsste."

Die junge Frau nickte und schrieb einen Zettel. Sara ging aus dem Foyer. Es war Mittag und ein eisiger Tag. Sara macht sich große Sorgen. Sie trug hart an der Last seiner Qual. Litt er noch mehr? Er war nicht in ihrer Nähe, vorhin hatte sie seinen Schmerz fast körperlich empfunden, jetzt war es nur ein Wissen um seine Gefühle, die sie spürte.

Sie wusste nicht genug von ihm, um zu ahnen, wo er hingehen konnte. Kannte keine Lieblingsplätze, keine Zufluchtsorte, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Zudem erkannte sie, dass es ihr unmöglich war, ihn zu finden, falls er sich bewusst vor ihr verbarg. Er war ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer.

Und ich bin die Polizistin, die ihn jagt, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Welch makabre Konstellation.

Sara fuhr ziellos durch die Stadt, aufmerksam jeden großen Mann betrachtend, der an ihr vorbeiging. Ein paar Mal zuckte sie zusammen, als sie einen Mann mit einem schwarzen Mantel sah, den Kopf im Kragen verborgen. Nie war es Ian. Bittere Enttäuschung kroch in ihr hoch.

Sie war nun schon Stunden durch New York gefahren, teilweise in halsbrecherischem Tempo, teilweise nur in Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Es begann zu dämmern. Wie sollte sie ihn bloß finden, sie musste mit ihm reden. Sie musste alles erklären, dass das nicht ihre Meinung gewesen war, was Danny da vermutet hatte. Sie ahnte, was sich in seinem Kopf abgespielt haben musste.

…_Es wird dir nie jemand helfen, es wird nie jemand zu dir stehen. Du bist allein, Ian, ganz allein!"_

_Je mehr Du ihr gibst, um so mehr wird sie Dich verachten…_

Irons! Sara spürte ihren Hass aufsteigen. Irons gib ihn endlich frei! Sie ballte die Faust. Hörte sie Irons hämisches Lachen? Reiß Dich zusammen, Sara, ermahnte sie sich. Und plötzlich übermannte sie eine Vision. Sara machte eine Vollbremsung.

_Ian stand auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses. Nur sein Mantel bewegte sich im Wind, er stand regungslos, blickte nach unten, den Kopf gesenkt. Sie hörte ihn reden: „Du hast Recht gehabt, Vater. Vergib mir. Das was ich will, ist für mich hier nicht zu holen." Sie wollte zu ihm rennen, schreien: Nein! Tu es nicht! Er hörte sie nicht und ließ sich einfach vornüber fallen. IAN!_

Sara erwachte aus ihrer Trance. Nein! Oh nein! War das gerade geschehen? Oder war es die Zukunft gewesen, die sie eben gesehen hatte? Heiße Tränen, liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. „Hey, Lady! Fahren Sie zu, hier ist kein Parkplatz!" Sara hörte auf einmal das Hupen der Autos, um sie herum. Sie gab Gas. „Hilf mir, bitte!" Beschwor sie die Witchblade. „Bitte führe mich zu ihm!"

Sie fuhr einfach los ohne weiter nachzudenken, bog in die Straßen, einem geheimen Pfad folgend, der sich nur ihrem Unterbewusstsein öffnete. Ihr Weg endete vor einem der New Yorker Geschäftshäuser. Sara rannte in den Eingang. Der junge Mann am Empfang sprang auf: „Wo wollen Sie…" Sara zog im Laufen ihre Polizeimarke: „NYPD! Ich muss dringend auf ihr Dach. Wo ist der Fahrstuhl?"

„Der ist defekt! Sie müssen das Nottreppenhaus nehmen!" Er deutete auf eine unscheinbare Tür. Sara rannte los. Das war typisch Nottingham. Er suchte sich das einzige Hochhaus mit defektem Fahrstuhl in New York, um einen freien Rücken zu haben. Sara rannte wie um ihr Leben. Stockwerk um Stockwerk erklomm sie. Sie spürte den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen wieder körperlicher werden. Er war da. Danke, Witchblade!

Völlig außer Atem, mit schmerzenden Muskeln, erreichte Sara das Dachgeschoss. Bitte, sei da! betete sie, als sie die Tür öffnete. Sie trat auf das Dach und sah ihn. Sie ging schnell näher. Sie hörte ihn reden „…Recht gehabt, Vater. Vergib…" Sara schrie auf, es war wie in ihrer Version. „IAN! TU ES NICHT!"

Er fuhr wie vom Blitz getroffen herum „Sara!" Sara rannte auf ihn zu und riss ihn am Handgelenk von der Dachkante weg. Sie keuchte noch immer vor Anstrengung und konnte nicht sprechen. Sie stand vor ihm, aber er hielt den Blick gesenkt, gequält, unterworfen. „Schau mich doch an, Ian." Sie weinte fast. War alles wieder weg, verloren? Alles, was sie in der letzten Nacht verbunden hatte?

Zu ihrer Überraschung fiel Ian vor ihr auf die Knie. Die Augen geschlossen reckte er ihr seinen Hals entgegen. Sie sah ihn schwer schlucken. „Du hast mich gerettet, Sara. Du hast mir mein Leben wiedergegeben. Es gehört nun Dir. Bitte nimm es auch wieder!" Es war ein Schlag wie in die Magengrube. Er wollte, dass **sie** ihn tötete?

„Ian, das kann ich nicht, das will ich nicht!" Wusste er, was er da von ihr verlangte?

„Bitte, Sara! Bitte, befreie mich von dieser Qual! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Noch letzte Nacht, habe ich gedacht, ich wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Sara, ich liebe Dich wie ein Wahnsinniger. Aber jetzt, wo ich einmal von der Süße der verbotenen Frucht gekostet habe, kann ich nicht mehr ohne sie. Mach meinem Leiden ein Ende. Ich bitte Dich. Du hattest letzte Nacht Mitleid mit mir, bitte, habe es auch jetzt!"

Sara kniete sich ebenfalls vor ihn. „Ian." sagte sie warm „Ian, bitte schau mich an."

Er öffnete die Augen. Sie hob sein Kinn, so dass er ihr direkt in das Gesicht sehen musste. „Ian, du hättest nur noch abwarten müssen, was ich Danny geantwortet hätte." Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen, als wollte er sehen, was sich in ihrem Herzen verbarg. „Ian, ich liebe Dich." Ungläubige Hoffnung trat in seinen Blick. „Danny wusste nicht, was ich wirklich für Dich empfinde. Ich denke nicht einmal ich wusste das, oder wollte es mir eingestehen. Bis gestern. Du bist der erste Mann, der mir das Gefühl gibt, ich selbst zu sein, Ian. Nicht die Trägerin der Witchblade, auch nicht die Polizistin, die einen Beruf gewählt hat, den sie meint, ihrem Vater schuldig zu sein, sondern einfach nur Sara. Ich würde Dir gerne etwas davon zurückgeben, dass vielleicht Du auch einfach nur einmal Ian sein kannst. Wer immer dieser Ian auch sein mag…" sie lächelte zaghaft „… Ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass alles immer glatt läuft. Ich glaube, auch wenn ich einfach nur Sara bin, bin ich nicht unbedingt einfach. Aber meinst Du Ian und Sara haben eine Chance verdient?" Ihre Stimme bebte, sie konnte kaum die Tränen zurückhalten. Seine Antwort war ein langer, sehnsüchtiger Kuss. Sie spürte wie sich seine Qual aus ihrem und seinem Leben zurückzog. Sie war rechtzeitig gekommen.

Sie lehnten sich beide gegen den Kaminaufbau des Daches und betrachteten die Lichter von New York bei Nacht.

„Du hast mir schon wieder das Leben gerettet, Sara. Ich bin Dir etwas schuldig" Ian fasste nach ihrer Hand.

„Hey, Nottingham." Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Ja, Lady Sara?"

„Mir würde da auch schon etwas einfallen." Er blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich habe verdammten Hunger. Kannst Du auch was Chinesisches kochen?"

„Euer Wunsch ist mein Befehl." In seiner Stimme lag nichts mehr von Unterwerfung oder Gehorsam, sondern ein Lachen.

Du hast verloren, Irons. sagte sie still in die Nacht hinein. Er gehört Dir nicht mehr. Er gehört niemandem mehr, nur noch sich selbst.

Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte hat Spaß gemacht, auch wenn sie auf Deutsch war entgegen den meisten anderen Geschichten. Ich hatte jedenfalls viel Spaß, sie zu schreiben! 

Perhaps I will publish the story in English too. But it will take time :)


End file.
